tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Khitan Khanate
The Khitan Khanate is a large grassland in Northern Maar Sul. It is the home of the nomadic Khitans and their Khan. A delegation from the Grand Alliance approached the Khitans during the Great War to make them join the Alliance, and the Khitans accepted the offer once the Alliance had beaten back Glaurung Losstarot and her mercenary group Fang who nevertheless managed to slay Qishou Khan in the skirmish in 1003 AE. After the Cataclysm, the Khitans and their new leader Alghu Khan founded Kara Khitai, a large encampment which would serve as the de facto capital of the Khitans and offer them protection from their enemies. Nicholas Draco remained behind in the Khanate to act as Maar Sul's ambassador as well as one of Alghu's advisors. Politics The khanate is led by the Khan but is also a meritocracy so even a commoner with no relation to the Khan's bloodline can rise to a high rank in the society if they are skilled and cunning enough. Khan / Khatun The Khan and his wife, the Khatun, are the leaders of the khanate. They dictate the daily goings of their people although they often seek counsel from the Kurultai as well. The Great Khatun is distinct from Khatun in that it's a title used for the queen mother of a ruling Khan. Although the Great Khatun is below the Khan in terms of rank, she can affect her son's decisions, and thus she ranks above the Kurultai. Kurultai The Kurultai is the Khitan council which consists of several prominent warriors, gatherers and horse tamers in the khanate regardless of their social background, so even commoners can hold a seat in the Kurultai if they're deemed wise enough. They approve and declare a new Khan after the passing of the previous Khan, and the Khans hold the Kurultai's wisdom in high esteem in return. They determine, strategize and analyze military campaigns and assign individuals to leadership positions and titles within the khanate and also advise the Khan in times of war and peace. Military The Khitan military consists of mainly horse archers, and they're said to be among the best riders in the world. Their archery is also well known, being close to elven accuracy. The Noyan is the general of the cavalry and has several captains, or Jagutus, as subordinates. The cavalry also has a specific scouting force which patrols the Khitan lands to keep an eye on events, and these scouts are commonly referred to as Crows because of their sharp eyes, fast movement and the black furs they wear in wintertime which make them resemble crows. Culture Beliefs Khitans are fond of horses, so much so that it's said they learn to ride before they learn to walk. They develop a bond between their mounts and see them as their brothers and sisters. Their druids, or Horse Whisperers as they call them, are capable of understanding the "language" of horses, which allows for seamless teamwork between the rider and the horse as they can communicate with each other more intimately than just with body language. Notable people *Alghu Khan - Khan (King) of Khitans *Bulugan Khatun - Khatun (Queen) of Khitans *Nicholas Draco - Maar Sulais ambassador *Qishou Khan - former Khan (dead) *Yesugen Khereid - Jagutu (captain) of the scouts See also *Battle of Kara Khitai *Delegation of Thirteen *Fang *Glaurung Losstarot *Kara Khitai *Maar Sul *Nicholas Draco Category:Factions * Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age